Feliz Navidad
by Twilight Destroyer
Summary: Two characters get snowed in...rather harshly. Romance, One Shot.Read and Review Commisioned by Wings Of Morphious


Feliz Navidad

Pre Notes: This is a one shot commissioned by Wings of Morphious, so you can all blame her. This is ALL her fault…though she only gave the rough outline of 'Danny and Paulina get snowed in' so I guess I could have taken this a different way. Bah. As Seto Kiba says, in YuGiOh abridged Awesome parody of the YU GI OH TV show over at YouTube "SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY!"

…no wait, no I don't!

Danny, Paulina, and all other related characters belong to Butch.

Base idea belongs to Wings.

Full fledged story belongs to me.

…as do your souls…

Also, if any of the Spanish is wrong, then blame Babble Fish. That's where I got it…

End Notes

"Feliz Navidad!" called out a voice, startling Danny out of his sleep. He found himself looking into the overly cheerful face of Paulina Sanchez.

"…what?" he mumbled, trying to clear his head of the sleep. "P-paulina?!"

"Yeah, silly! I was wondering if you would go skiing with me this weekend! You can even bring along your friends; I'll pay even!" This got Danny suspicious. The LAST time Paulina had invited him ANYWHERE was at her birthday party. And that was so that Danny Phantom might show up…

And now, three weeks later, and in a Ski Lodge, Danny Fenton's suspicions had been proven fact.

Namely by Paulina looking around EVERY corner for the faintest hint of her beloved Ghost Boy. He almost had to roll his eyes at her antics.

The whole problem with all of this was that her father had accompanied them on this trip; her big, huge, muscular, overprotective father.

Needless to say, it hadn't been a very comfortable trip. What with his own father and hers having to share the same room…

And getting along.

That thought alone frightened Danny more then any ghost he had ever fought, EVER. His overly goofy, eccentric, almost insane father got along with Paulina's almost military like dad. It boggled the mind…

Sadly, for Paulina, there had been no reason for Phantom to show up…

Nor any TIME either. Between constant watch from her father, to his own parents ghost devices on auto. The little shack they had been hauled up in wasn't exactly something to brag about; infact, it was something to COMPLAIN about. One room, at the base of the mountain, with not so insolated walls. Add in the fact that 8 people total was supposed to spend the night there. So this went to Sam ranting and raving, Tucker simply complaining anyways due to lack of tech, Paulina's dad being outraged, and Jack and Maddie…well, Jack thought he saw an abominable snow man on the way there, so they were off hunting it.

Well, Jack was.

Maddie was following him so that he didn't hurt anyone. Or himself.

So, this lead to Paulina's dad leaving to go complain, his wife following after so that he didn't make a huge scene, and the four teens alone in the cabin.

Again, sorta.

See, the cabin DID have one other thing; animal skins. All over the walls. Needless to say, Sam wouldn't step foot into the place.

And Tucker? He was trying to get reception for his wireless computer. The mountain nearly made this impossible…

Where was Paulina at this given time, you ask? Looking around the woefully small cabin, tsking at the bad decoration (Animals skins! UG!) and glaring at her now useless cellphone.

Danny? Sleeping. All of this could really tire a kid out, so he did the only thing he could do while virtually everyone was gone; he pulled up a sleeping bag, and took a nap. Of course, not the brightest thing in the world to do when your father is outside with weapons, usually weapons that make things go boom.

"AH-HA!" Jack Fenton cried, as he found his ever illusive prey, and fired upon it.

Sadly for Jack, it wasn't a snow ghost anything. Simply a white tree covered in the white stuff.

Thing about firing explosive weapons on top of a mountain; they tended to cause avalanches.

You can guess what happened.

Danny awoke with a start to two things; A) Paulina screaming her head off, and B) their cabin being consumed in a wave of snow.

"Paulina?" Danny called out, getting out of his sleeping bag in a hurry.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT'S GOING ON!" the aforementioned Hispanic beauty screamed, her mind going into full out panic mode.

Danny reached up and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Look, I don't know, OK? Just hang on, I'll try and get us out of here…"

The only problem was that he couldn't transform. Not with Paulina in the same room…and since there was only ONE room…

Outside…

Everyone else had made it out pretty much OK. Well, Tucker needed a stitch or two from a stray rock hitting him in the head, but outside THAT…

Main problem was that they could now walk virtually on top of the shack they were supposed to be staying in. It was covered in snow up to the roof, where the top window barely peeked out, giving the kids inside the few beams of light they had. How or why the glass didn't break was a question no one asked; no need to find out the hard way.

"It doesn't matter…Phantom will show up and he'll save me…" Paulina muttered to herself. The door wouldn't even budge. But that didn't matter. Phantom would show up. He always did.

That's what he did; he showed up, and he saved her. He was her knight. He was…

"Paulina?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Leave me ALONE, loser!" she snapped at him. "I shouldn't have ever invited you! What was I thinking! Like Phantom would have anything to do with you…" she continued, glaring at Danny.

This made Danny's eyes go wide, before narrowing. "Oh yeah?! Like he even knows you exist. Why do you think he's not here! He doesn't care about you, Paulina! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU EXIST! To him you're just another stupid little girl who needs saving."

"¡CVAYA AL INFIERNO!" Paulina screeched in response, her anger and fear getting the best of her, as she stomped over to the other side of the dangerously creaking cabin. It wasn't far, mind you, but it was good enough for her, as she turned her back on Danny. Phantom DID know she existed. He knew her name. He cared for her! He was friendly to her! He…

She became crestfallen, as she remembered…he was that way to everyone. Even to the Hunter. The only ones he wasn't like that to was the other ghosts. Did he really care about her?

He had to. She was Paulina Sanchez, after all. But…all she was, was the High school Queen. To someone like Danny Phantom…did that matter? To someone who had saved the world half a dozen times or more, did such pathetic things like high school glory even matter?

The roof creaked a little more, as the room got colder, as she started to shiver…

And then a warm jacket was placed over her shoulders.

She looked up into the smiling blue eyed boy whom she had just so recently told to go to Hell.

"You look cold…don't worry. If the jacket's not enough, you could always use my sleeping bag," he offered.

"But…"

"Don't mention it. A little cold won't bother me!" Danny laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. Then his grin started to fade a bit, as he noticed something…

"PAULINA! GET DOWN!" he roared, lunging at her, knocking her out of the way as a portion of the roof caved in, striking his back with a low thud.

The cracking noise…it almost made Paulina sick, but she pushed it aside, as she rushed towards her fallen savior. If he hadn't of done that, she would have…would have…

His lower body was covered in debris, and some ice. Most of the snow, thankfully, staid above them, being held by the rest of the roof. For how long…She struggled as she tossed some of it off of him, helping him to drag himself away from the spot.

"My leg…" he complained slightly, holding his left leg gingerly.

"Oh God…" Paulina gasped. Could it be broken? Why had he done that?! She knew he had some silly crush on her…all boys did. But…

But. How many would have done that?

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll have us out of here soon…and I'm sorry," Danny apologized, making the Latino's eyes go wide in shock.

"YOU'RE sorry?!" Paulina asked, irreducibly. What did HE have to be sorry about? Saving her life?! She should be the one who was apologizing…

"I'm sorry about snapping at you. I…didn't mean what I said. I'm sure Phantom-"

"Save it." Paulina said softly. "It doesn't matter…HE doesn't matter." This made Danny's eyebrows raise up in shock, as she continued, "You're right. What am I to him? Just some stupid little girl who can't defend herself. Just…a damsel who always needs saving…" But did HE see her that way? "Danny… I-" she was cut off as the door was smashed through by Jack.

"Dad!" Danny called out, seeing his father in their newest gizmo; namely a suit built to generate massive amounts of heat. It worked sorta like the Fenton Peeler, only with heat instead of cutting…things. It kinda looked like it too, only it had a reddish tent to it.

WHY Jack had decided to bring it along, and why it was on his person was something Danny wouldn't question. He figured that he'd rather NOT know.

Some minutes later…

The helicopter arrived to take Danny to the hospital. Apparently he had broken something, and this made Paulina feel all the worse. All because of her…

She looked on, as his father put him into the bed, helping to strap him down, and thought to herself, half bitterly amused, 'Usually the knight doesn't walk away with a broken leg.'

But then, Danny wasn't a super hero.

That…that didn't stop him from being HER hero, though…

She timidly approached Danny, who was half out of it himself, getting close enough so that she could hear him, and vice versa, over the helicopter's roar.

"I…amor usted" Paulina muttered in Spanish. She couldn't bring herself to say it in English. Not after everything she had done. Everything she had forced upon him. He couldn't know the truth…what she really felt…

"Paulina!" Danny called out to her, as they started to wheel him away. "Te quiero también…" he replied in a slightly broken Spanish accent. This made her eyes widen in shock themselves; he knew Spanish?! He knew what she had said?!

"Also…" continued the blue eyed boy whom she had just confessed to, "I think I'll let you keep my jacket," he finished, amusement clear in his voice. She had barely noticed that she was still wearing it.

As they flew off, she looked on, and hugged his jacket closer to her.

She'd have it waiting for him when he came back to Amity. That…and something else. A soft smile came to her features. So she couldn't have Danny Phantom. Who cares? She had her own hero…

Danny Fenton.

END.

Reviews are always welcome. Want to flame me? Go ahead. Don't care.


End file.
